This invention relates generally to optical fibers and more specifically to a connector therefor.
There are many advantages to transmitting light energy via optical fiber wave guides and the use thereof is diverse. Single or multiple fiber wave guides may be used simply for transmitting light to a remote location. Complex communication systems may transmit multiple specific optical signals. These devices often require the coupling of fibers in end-to-end relationship. The coupling is a source of light loss with axial misalignment representing a particularly serious problem. Other factors causing signal loss are angular misalignment of fibers, longitudinal separation of fiber ends and reflection or refraction at the fiber ends.
When placing optical fibers in end-to-end relationship to minimize light loss, it is desirable to have a rugged splice that can be simply and reliably used in field installations. The junctioned fibers should be protected from environmental factors and be securely held in place.
The following patents relate to various fiber optic connectors: U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,064 to Clark et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,779 to McCartney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,783 to Tardy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,781 to Beauhairi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,129 to Wellington et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,299 to Wellington et al.